


Just A Few More Colors

by thefandombeckons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sadstuck, Sollux is anorexic, Synesthesia, Terezi Has Synesthesia, can you tell im an angst writer lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: Yellow turns to blue and blue turns darker. Colors all around without being seen by the normal eye. They're there, you just have to know how to look.





	Just A Few More Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Terezi's POV, but surrounded around Sollux. If that doesn't make sense, think of it this way: How Terezi views Sollux throughout his lifetime as an anorexic with Sollux's POV in italics.

Yellow.

_109.0_

Blue.

_108.4_

Green.

_105.6_

Yellow-green.

_106.8_

Blue. Dark, dark blue.

_"HEY, SOLLUX?"_

_"Yeah, KK?"_

_"WHY ARE YOU SO... YOU KNOW." Fat? "SMALL." **Oh.**_

Swirls of brown.

_104.4_

Dark green.

_"W)(y )(aven't you eaten anyt)(ing for t)(e past week?"_

_"Bu2y."_

Shuddering dark purple.

_102.9_

Light blue zigzagged by yellow.

_96.3_

_"sol its none a my business but are you okay you havvent eaten in a month"_

_"i knoww youre gettin these are you okay"_

_"fefs wworried"_

_"iim fiine fii2hdiick" **no youre not youre fat**_

Blue, darker than Zahhak blood.

_80.6_

Bright yellow.

_"SOLLUX! SOM----EON---E )(-----ELP M---E!"_

White.

" _PL---EASE STAY, MY )(---EART!"_

Black.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS ANOTHER VENT FIC
> 
> key:
> 
> yellow: happiness
> 
> blue: sadness
> 
> green: a mix between sad and happy. yellowgreen is more happy then sad and dark green is more sad than happy
> 
> brown: confusion
> 
> purple: sadness, anger, worry, regret
> 
> white: peace, emptiness
> 
> black: death


End file.
